


敬英 - 花路

by Drown in this dream (Eleanorsc)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Drown%20in%20this%20dream
Summary: 夜警 x 書生的AU設定2016/6/19
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Tenshouin Eichi





	敬英 - 花路

提燈照不亮眼前濃霧一樣的夜晚，視線所到之處盡是漆黑一片。已是櫻花開的時節，深夜的空氣仍然瀰漫著冰冷潮濕的寒意，夾帶著水汽的晚風吹過，拂在臉上更覺陰冷。蓮已敬人有種錯覺，仿佛被夜裡的鬼魅蒙蔽了眼睛，走回警察署的這段不短的路漫長得走不到終點。  
寂靜的路上除了他和身邊的書生以外再無他人，木屐和靴子踩在落滿櫻花花瓣的街上，發出喀啦喀啦的聲音。擔心書生跟不上自己走路的速度，敬人放慢了腳步，同時轉過頭去看走在身邊的人。  
春天來到了。瞥見落在書生圍巾上的一片花瓣時，他的心裡漠然浮現出這樣的想法。連續幾天疲於奔波、追捕夜半在街頭斬殺過路人的武士，身為警官的敬人自然沒有心思留意這些，即使偶爾抬頭看見零落的櫻花花瓣，也無暇停下腳步觀賞這初春的美景。  
這座被落櫻點綴的寧靜的小城市，在兩週之前因為街頭殺人事件而陷入恐慌，因為這件不同尋常的事件，敬人所在的警隊接連幾晚在街頭巡查，直到這天夜裡，同事的鬼龍紅郎終於逮捕了一個據說是街頭殺人元兇的武士。本以為事情終於告一段落，今晚的夜巡不需要再像以往一樣警惕，他便孤身一人到街上巡查，萬萬沒想到在途中他又遭遇了另一個武士，更救下了一個差點被他劫走的書生。  
對方的劍術不俗，幾番攻守來回，一向以劍術自負的敬人竟找一時不到突破他攻勢的破綻，就在他焦急起來，擔心對方手中書生的安危時，一頭銀色長髮的武士忽然收回了劍，說了幾句讓人摸不著頭腦的話，便高聲大笑著揚長而去，留下差點被劫走的書生和一臉愕然的敬人。  
“沒事吧？”考慮片刻，他放棄了追擊，低頭看向癱坐地上的書生，端詳著對方蒼白的臉，“你叫什麼名字？”  
書生搖頭，顫抖著咳嗽了幾下，說出了一個他似曾相識的名字。敬人暗自思索了一會，仍然沒想出這種熟悉感的來源，但深知現在不是追究這個的時候。  
他向書生伸出手。“總之，先麻煩你和我回署內一趟吧。”  
書生點了點頭，伸出手任由敬人把自己拉起來。他的手微涼而無力，讓人想起這天夜晚空氣的溫度。  
回想起來，那只是這個混亂的夜晚的開始。

在敬人若有所思的時候，書生顯然留意到他的注視，側頭看向他。  
“有什麼事嗎，警官先生？”  
“沒事……”敬人移開視線，猶豫著說出了心中的疑問。“只是感覺，我好像在什麼地方見過你。”  
書生稍微睜大了眼睛看著他，思考了幾秒鐘。  
“依我的記憶來看應該是沒有的……怎麼了？”  
“沒事。走吧，前面就是警察署了。”  
他低聲說道，盯著一片正好落到眼前的花瓣，才注意到腳下所到之處盡是散落的櫻花花瓣，把道路裝飾成深淺不一的紅色，被燈光照亮得像是迷惑人心的幻境。

“月永禮緒。”  
“啊？”  
“那個被我們小隊捉到的武士的名字。怎麼了，蓮已家的老爺，是太累了嗎？”  
“不，沒事……”  
這晚發生的麻煩事已經足夠多了。剛才突然殺出的殺人武士的同夥讓他措手不及，本以為平息的事件看來還沒有終結的跡象，想到這裡，敬人仿佛已經預見了接下來日子裡的辛苦，脫下頭上的帽子，用手揉了一下太陽穴長長地呼出一口氣。剛從審問室出來的鬼龍紅郎看見他疲倦的模樣，也不說什麼，繼續報告剛才審問的情況。  
“那個叫月永的傢伙，除了名字以外所有資料幾乎都不清楚，而且向他問話真是一件讓人頭痛的事情，他根本不聽別人的話，只會說一些莫名其妙的自言自語，有時又忽然大聲笑起來，趁我不注意竟然還把記錄用的紙搶了過去隨便塗畫，真該用繩把他綁起來……換了是早幾年的我，說不定就衝上去給他一拳了。”  
“我看應該綁起來的是你才對，鬼龍，這麼衝動的話會被罰停職的。換句話說，就是從他的口裡得不出任何情報對吧？”  
紅郎聳肩，無奈地承認自己的失敗。  
“你可以去試試，雖然我不覺得可以從他那裡得到什麼有用的信息。”  
“算了，如果連你也這麼說的話，我還是放棄好了。”  
這也是敬人一開始的打算。與其和紅郎也覺得棘手的傢伙打交道，不如先去調查他那位同夥的消息。直覺告訴他這是更加有效率的辦法。  
“說起來，那個差點被劫走的是什麼人？”  
敬人頓了一下，回憶起書生所說的名字。  
“是個年輕的書生，名字叫天祥院英智。”  
“啊……原來是那個沒落的名門天祥院家的，也是個膽大的小少爺，最近這一帶發生這樣的事情，竟然還敢深夜出門。”  
聽了紅郎的話，敬人隱約想起了什麼，但是記憶始終是模模糊糊，像是隔了一層霧氣看不清楚。他壓下內心的疑問，重新把軍帽戴在頭上。  
“我去向那個書生問話了，希望可以得到那個武士同夥的情報。”

按理說，遭遇了街頭殺人的武士還經歷了被當作人質的事，天祥院家的這位少爺也算是鎮定過人，只是一直臉色發白，問話的過程中不斷撕心裂肺地咳嗽，敬人好幾次忍不住停下來留意他的臉色，可是例行問話不容得中斷，他忍耐著著急和擔心，為對方倒了一杯熱茶，然後等待著書生的咳嗽聲停止，才繼續問話。  
書生知道的並不多，所敘述的和敬人所見的也幾乎相同。因為有要事來到城中的這位小少爺，將隨從的僕人打發掉獨自在城鎮上四處遊玩，本來準備傍晚時分回家，途中突然遇到下雨耽誤了時間，等到晚上雨停時才終於能出發，不料半路被一個素不相識的武士挾持，險些被擄走。  
挾持他的人據說是一個二十出頭的年輕人，有著一頭顯眼的銀色長髮，大概是個流浪的武士，而且劍術高超。這樣的一個人，在這座小城裡不可能不讓人矚目。敬人沉思了一下，越想越覺得奇怪。  
“你好像並不害怕？”  
書生搖搖頭，露出一個疲倦的微笑。“不是不害怕，只是說出來讓人慚愧，像這樣被劫走的經歷小時候我曾經遇到過兩次……無奈自己自小體弱，遇到這樣的事情即使害怕，也沒有辦法。”  
“……是嗎。”  
敬人壓下內心的一絲疑惑，又低頭檢查了一邊剛做的記錄，確認沒有錯漏，才辦完了公事。隔著茶杯中升起的熱氣，他看了一會書生蒼白而表情平靜的臉，一向的習慣又忍不住了。  
“雖然問話已經完了，但我還是要說，你實在太不謹慎了，為何在無人陪伴之下，在夜裡仍要獨自一人趕路？明知道最近夜裡發生的事，還如此大膽，假如這次沒有遇到巡邏的夜警，恐怕你早已性命不保了……”  
敬人沉著臉，開始數落書生。對方聽著敬人的話，臉上露出不可思議的表情。  
“警官先生……”  
“甚麼？”  
“原來這麼喜歡說教，真讓人意外。”  
說完了這句話，書生忍不住又笑了起來，淺藍的眼睛因為笑意彎了起來，不過很快他就笑得又咳嗽起來，不得不用衣袖捂住嘴，本來蒼白的臉也逐漸帶上了幾分紅潮。敬人又是不悅又是擔心，只能無奈地放棄了說教眼前這個小少爺。  
“我可不是在開玩笑，但願你以後也能有今天的好運氣。”他推了下眼鏡。“現在已經夜深了，為了你的安全著想，我會負責送你回家。時候不早了，收拾好就準備走吧。”

書生所住的地方是少許遠離城鎮的郊外，距離警察署大約半小時路程。按照著書生的指路，兩人再次走進了深夜的街道之中。  
走出了市區，路面越來越泥濘，路上零落的櫻花卻是越來越多，借著不太明亮的燈光依稀可以看見。敬人特意放慢了步行的速度，以免書生體力不支。  
深夜的空氣更增添了幾分寒意，書生一邊走著，捂緊了肩上的圍巾，自言自語地說道：  
“如果沒有下雨的話，這條路上鋪滿落櫻的時候，真的是很漂亮。”  
敬人有點詫異，側過頭去看他。  
“是嗎？”  
“警官先生也住在這個城鎮吧？我從小在這裡長大，因為身體不好很少去別的地方，所以只有對這裡的四季景色印象特別深刻。”  
他開始講述春天這裡的景象，城鎮上四處有櫻花樹，所以在櫻花盛開的時節，路上落滿花瓣時，有如鋪上了粉紅的地毯。聽出他的語氣愉快，敬人也不作聲，只是靜靜地聽他所說，偶爾插一兩句話，深夜寂靜的街道也顯得不那麼孤獨。  
說了一大堆話，書生終於安靜下來，輕輕地喘著氣。過了不久，他小聲地說了一句話。  
“警官先生，謝謝你。”  
敬人差點停下腳步。  
“為什麼要道謝？這不過是我的職責。”  
“不但救了我的性命，還這麼耐心地聽我說的話，剛才在警察署是我對警官先生的說教太無禮了，非常抱歉。”  
這套客氣的言辭不知為何讓敬人有點不耐煩。“道謝就不必了，更沒有必要道歉……還有，我叫蓮已敬人。”  
書生睜大了眼睛，片刻又微笑起來，彎起藍色的眼睛看著敬人。  
“說不定，我也是在什麼地方遇見過你……”  
“甚麼？”  
“不，沒事了。”  
他的凝視讓敬人心中一動，還沒來得及追問什麼，忽然感覺幾滴雨水落在了他的臉上。在他抬頭看天的片刻時間，雨勢已經變大，沒有帶傘的兩人慌忙用衣袖遮住頭，沒想到會遇到陣雨，相互對視一眼都有點手足無措。  
“前面有一個地方可以躲雨，走快一點。”  
雨越來越大了，敬人乾脆拉住書生的手臂就開始奔跑，顧及到穿著木屐的書生他沒有跑得很快，跑到前面一間商店屋簷下時，他們已經淋濕了不少。敬人脫下身上的外套，瞥見書生身上的著物已經濕了將近一半，不由得又想起書生的體弱。  
“披上這個吧，小心著涼。”  
他甩了一下外套上的水珠，把外套遞給書生，對方臉色蒼白地道謝以後便順從地接過，脫去已經淋濕的外衣再披上敬人的外套。伸手的時候他無意中觸到書生的手指，不出所料已經有點發涼。  
“哈哈，在夜裡淋著雨奔跑，我還是第一次嘗試。”  
靠在墻上歇息平整好紊亂的呼吸，書生突然語氣愉快地說出這句不合時宜的感想，敬人不禁呆了一下。屋簷下的空間十分有限，兩人只能並肩站著，他看著身旁這位笑容天真得仿佛不諳世事的小少爺，最終無言地歎氣。  
“你還真是悠閒過頭了。”  
“也是，抱歉了，明明警官……敬人先生還這麼擔心我。”  
“……算了，這場雨應該不久就會停下，先在這裡等候吧。”  
雖然敬人這麼說，過了一段時間，雨勢還沒有減弱的跡象。他抬頭看著眼前的大雨有點心急，盤算著應該怎樣把書生送回家。  
兩人靜靜地站了一會，任由雨聲填滿四周的寂靜。書生抬頭看著天空，過了半天才低聲說道：  
“這場雨下完以後，樹上的櫻花也許要掉落一大半了。”  
“那是自然的事，而且再過一週左右，櫻花也差不多開完了。”  
“嗯……”  
書生的聲音聽起來有點失落，敬人理解不了他詩意的感傷，但也不願意看見他惋惜的表情，認真想了一會，才開口說道：  
“說起花的話，我記得過了櫻花花期，就是鎮上的花燈祭典，那時候夜街上到處掛滿花燈，也不差給櫻花多少，連臨近城鎮的人也會來遊玩。你也有見過吧？”  
“嗯，那是我最喜歡的慶典之一……我平常大部分時間都休養在家，所以對慶典也特別感興趣。敬人先生也喜歡嗎？”  
“我也會去四處走走，不過大概是因為工作。”  
“是巡邏嗎？連慶典當天也不能休息，真是可惜。”  
“假如在那之前能解決手頭的這件工作，參加慶典也不是不可以。”  
“哈哈，警官先生真是熱心工作。”  
書生看著敬人認真的臉又笑了起來，過了一會才把視線投向天空，自言自語地說著：  
“花燈慶典那天，如果我能去就好了。”  
“為何不能去？”  
“只是……擔心身體狀況太差，我喜歡慶典的熱鬧，但是在擁擠的人群之中容易體力不支，所以家人都盡可能不讓我出門。”  
敬人知道他說的並不是謊言，一時默然不知道應該如何回應。  
“先照顧好身體吧。”他躊躇了一下，才認真地說道。“以你現在的身體狀況，換了是我也不建議你出門，起碼也要好好休息，養足體力吧。”  
“嗯，說的也是，希望那天我的身體沒有差到不能出門……假如那天能遇見敬人先生就更好了。”  
“怎麼？”  
“也沒有特別的理由，一定要說的話……因為我想向敬人先生答謝，不可以嗎？”  
書生說完，又深深地看了敬人一眼，眼神裡盡是期盼和真誠。被他的眼神觸動，敬人的表情不覺也變得柔和。  
“當然可以。”

下完了這場雨，他們便再次出發。已是半夜，沒有烏雲的天色一下子變得明淨，本來藏在雲後的月亮也現出了身影，在月色和提燈的光芒照耀下，他們談著話，慢慢地又走過一段狹窄的小路。不知過了多久，前方依稀出現了一點黯淡的燈光，走近了才看清似乎是個下人，手持提燈向他們走來，看見兩人的身影便恭敬地低下頭，為書生取下背上的行囊。書生對他吩咐了一句什麼，回頭向著敬人笑著說：  
“我家的僕人來迎接我了，謝謝你一路送我回來，敬人先生，前面的路就不用勞煩你了。”  
“不必客氣。”  
客套地道謝以後，兩人便不約而同地陷入了沉默。最後是敬人首先開了口：  
“那，花燈慶典那天你也會來吧？”  
“……當然。  
“希望還能再見到你。”  
“一定能見面的。”  
互相道別以後，書生便轉過頭去跟著僕人離開，在被櫻花點綴的道路上越走越遠。他離去以後，敬人又站在原地許久，毫無緣由地有點茫然若失，視線一直追逐著他的身影最終沒入墨一樣沉重的黑暗中，心情卻止不住地躍動起來。  
想像著那個身影出現在色彩斑斕的花燈之下，不知不覺到來的春天，仿佛已經在他心裡種下了即將發芽的種子。帶著這晚許下的一個約定，以及內心一絲淡淡的惆悵和期待，他轉過身，重新踏上這條鋪滿落櫻的道路。  
夜仍然很深，遮蔽了眼前的路，漫長得看不見盡頭。

End


End file.
